Episode 2 - El Pibe Diez Dos
Timestamps 0:06:52 - El Pibe 10 follow-up and live-watch of El Pibe 10 '83 falling on his head outside the ring TGBL: I mentioned there was another Pibe 10 (Diez) after this guy left (Pibe '82); not only was there another one but he’s on Youtube in a clip possibly killing himself - in what could be best described as killing himself, but not killing himself...if you didn't know he came from the ring, you'd have think he'd just dropped from the ceiling (laughs). Bix: I thought he had literally died. ''- on El Pibe Diez '83's botched dive, landing straight on the floor headfirst while his brutish opponent tries yanking him straight up after he fell'' 0:41:46 - Vicious Vincent's World of Wrestling (and Bus Tour) TGBL: The big thing you would do if you wanted to get in with Vicious Vincent, and this is funny enough knowing where history goes, is you’d call up and go “WOOOOO!” and he’d do it, and you’d talk about how great Ric Flair was. - describing the dynamic of Vicious Vincent's call-in show with The Mat Rat and Skull Von Kruss. 0:52:41 - Is Ole Anderson a HOF'er? TGBL: I don't think the Anderson Bros. should be in, but Ole should be in - I find it hard to believe that he's not...because if the whole argument against him - and i'm not saying it's the whole thing but it seems to be one that's brought up a lot; the one he brought up to Meltzer in that famed Wrestling Observer Live interview - is that he didn't go places, yet he was a draw and a very important presence in two different territories. - on arguing the merit of Ole Anderson versus Carlos Colon's inclusion in the WON HOF. 1:06:00 - Mat Watch and Dennis Coralluzzo's appearance on the Morton Downey Jr. episode on Pro-Wrestling Bix: He had talked to Dennis about how Dennis had been assured by the producers that Albano and Altimore wouldn’t be on it, but they were because Morton Downey Jr. insisted. - on Steve Beverly interviewing Dennis for a column in Mat Watch about his appearance on Morton Downey Jr. 1:13:30 - Origins of the AWA Team Challenge Series Bix: To try as a last gasp for the syndicated show, they’d do the TCS but the idea was less of straight pro-wrestling but more like American gladiators and roller games, starting that season of Fall 89…that was the idea and Piper was going to be one of the team captains…instead of Baron von Raschke. It was supposed to be the “west coast” something but then Piper resigned with WWF. There was supposed to be a profit-sharing thing with the stations…AWA didn’t have money so I wondered what they had to compel him with… 1:23:58 - Wrestling in Sketch Comedy Notes: * At the beginning of the episode after Bix's introduction, the Black Scorpion makes his first appearance on the show, leading to an uncomfortable exchange between himself and Bix regarding his "black magic." * Another first: this is one of the first episodes that TGBL (and Bix) use "Tally Ho!" to close out the show. * This episode is also the first to usher in the live-viewing and video sync for video commentary, which will be utilized on the official Youtube Channel later, with frequent viewer Jim Cornette.